


On the eleventh day...

by Basingstoke



Series: Twelve Days [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	On the eleventh day...

"Big day," Emily said to Jessica.

"Does my hair look okay?" Jessica looked at her lipstick in the freaky magnifying mirror on her compact. Emily couldn't handle those. They made her think she was all demonized.

"Totally okay. I love that ringlet thing."

"Okay... is it time?"

"I think so." Emily looked up at a knock on the door.

Xander leaned inside. "Ready, ladies?"

"Yeah." Emily smiled wide, then felt like a dork. Xander was totally hot--the pirate patch thing just helped--but he was _so_ not interested in her, so crushing was just embarrassing.

"Let's skin this poodle!" Jessica shouted.

"Well, that's vivid. I salute you," Xander said as they joined him in the hall. They followed him into the living room, where all the Slayers were gathered.

Andrew, the junior Watcher, was standing in front of the big picture window with a giant book in his hands. Emily and Jessica stood in the middle of the room. Everyone was looking at them. "Are we all assembled," Andrew asked.

"Yes, yes," said Mr. Giles, the senior Watcher.

"Then let us begin," said Andrew. He licked his finger and slowly turned the page. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the graduation of two young Slayers into womanhood--"

"Wait, what?" Kennedy said.

"And to mark their transition into this glorious and illustrious global sisterhood, well-storied in myth and verse both old and new--"

"Did you let him write the new thingy?" Buffy asked Mr. Giles.

"Andrew, perhaps if we--" Mr. Giles started.

"We welcome these modern Amazons!" Andrew shouted.

"Uh..." Willow, the medium-senior Watcher, leaned over Andrew's book. "We can summarize."

"No!" Andrew said. "You'll ruin it!" Willow grabbed at the book and they wrestled until Willow set her mouth and Andrew went "eep" and let it go.

Buffy stepped in front of Emily and Jessica and took their shoulders. "It's a big responsibility," she said. "Are you ready?"

They looked at each other. "Yes," they said together.

"Cool. You're Slayers." Buffy grinned.

The other ten Slayers and Dawn all pulled kazoos out of their pockets and started humming something that wasn't exactly a tune. "This is so _unfair_!" Andrew wailed.

"Well, you shouldn't be calling them Amazons!" Willow said firmly.

"But they're female warriors in the tradition of Athena!"

"Athena was a god," Willow said, and then Emily and Jessica were kazooed outside, where there was a whole _feast_ waiting for them. Cole slaw and kebab and all kinds of stuff.

"We're Amazon warriors," Jessica giggled.

"Awesome," Emily said.

THE END.

 

All comments are welcome.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the eleventh day... [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696191) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
